User talk:Murtagh4
Hi, welcome to Mistborn Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mistborn Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 00:32, 3 June 2009 U don't have 1... Fansite Hi there! I'm the founder of Adonalsium.net and was wondering if we could maybe put up a link to each other's sites? Adonalsium.net is a fansite that has been recognized and talked about by Brandon Sanderson himself but we are still looking for people who can join us! :D Please feel free to send me an email to guardian@adonalsium.net if you're interested! Sincerely, Mae Lavanya, Guardian (and founder) of Adonalsium.net 145.97.232.113 20:01, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Break Hello citizens of Mistborn Wiki, I am sad to say that I will be taking a 6 week leave from the site after today. If you need anything or help with something that I normally would help with,please speak with Uberfuzzy from the community team. Return I am back on Wikia, and will continue to edit pages. Thanks. Error on Steel Ministry Page There is an error on the Lord Prelan Section of the Steel Ministry Page: it says "Tevidian, the last Head Prelan". it Should say: "Tevidian, the last Lord Prelan". Could you please fix this as my computer will not allow me to edit and fix that page?TrueKandra 19:25, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Sure. thanks. Reply To Message Sure, I will do that in the future.TrueKandra 23:08, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Misborn page should be retitled Allomancy. The Mistborn article currently describes the science behind a Mistborn's/Misting's ability. It doesn't talk about the group who can utilize all of Allomancy. A new Mistborn article should be created which define what they are capable of, briefly describes Allomancy, and lists the known Mistborn with (ideally) a brief summary the major ones. I can do most if not all of this myself in the next few days, but I'll think I need an admin's help to change Mistborn to Allomancy since the latter already exists as an redirect. If this isn't the case, allow me to preemptively apologize for taking up your time. Trytoguess 09:25, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Chapter Top Text Hey, Do you want me to piece together all the chapter-top-text to see what is says when it's all together?--TrueKandra 13:52, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Not a bad idea... Yeah, I think it would be benneficial to create a page with that info, as it contains much that could be used on most of the articles... Main Page Editing Error I worked fine when I tried. Maybe it's something wrong with your browser. Try clearing its cache. If it's internet explorer, press CTRL and F5.--TrueKandra TK@ 01:35, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Possible New Project I was wondering if you wanted to create a new project to create a page for all of the Mistborn Books. It took me about a 1/2 hour to create the Mistborn(book) page, and it might be worthwile. --TrueKandra TK@ (talk) ( ) 00:34, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I'll update the projects page as soon as I get a chance.--TrueKandra TK@ (talk) 01:22, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Characters Page I marked the characters page for deletion as it is kind of unnecessary since most of the characters already have their own page. I'll revert that if you still want the page. --TrueKandra TK@ (talk) 21:43, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. I'll work on it when I have some free time. How about I write a small section on each individual character and put a link to the main article? --TrueKandra TK@ (talk) 15:44, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Site Notice Do you want me to put up a sitenotice that says we're going through a bit of "Spring Cleaning", and that if someone notices a article that needs improvement, they should contact you or me? --TrueKandra TK@ (talk) 17:23, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. That would be nice. I'll put up the sitenotice as soon as I get a chance. --TrueKandra TK@ (talk) 13:17, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Warning I added the Spoiler alert. TrueKandra TK@ (talk) 23:22, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:Adonalsium I just got your message. . . It could prove useful because if their website is prestigious, then more people will visit our site. In addition, we could direct them to Adonalsium.net. It could be viewed as a Win-Win situation, or a Win-Lose situation. I think it would be a good idea, but I'll leave the final decision up to you. --TrueKandra TK@ (talk) 22:06, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:10, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Ad Free? What do you think about going ad free? It would be nice because it would mean less interference with the articles, but I don't think that you want to pay 20 bucks a month, and I certainly don't. Tell me what you think. --TrueKandra TK@ (talk) 16:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, no ads. Chapter Top Text I'm almost done with the chapter top text for the first book. I'll upload it to its own page when I'm done with it. --TrueKandra TK@ (talk) 12:27, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey there, I'm a new user on this site and I was wondering how it would be possible to change the background of the wiki so that it doesn't look so generic and plain. I know this site has a lot of work to become awesome and I really want to do justice to the Mistborn series, which I do not think this site does at the moment. I'm not really good with wikias, but I have seen some amazing ones and I want this site to do this series justice. Hoid I just created a character page for Hoid. Can you please revise it? --Bmax999 (talk) 01:41, February 18, 2015 (UTC)